Animation is frequently used on computers in user interfaces to provide a user with visual feedback of some corresponding action or transition that is occurring on the computer. While there are many types of animation in user interfaces, a few examples include changing the location of an icon, modifying the appearance of a displayed object, or leaving a disappearing trail of images to provide feedback of a particular path a pointer took.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, animation includes an element, or dimension, of time. In other words, animated behavior occurs over a period of time. However, there are server issues with regard to the time element on user interfaces. One issue is that there is always a question as to how much time a given animated behavior should take. Because animation demonstrates to the user what action has been taken or is occurring, in some cases a long and lengthy animation is preferable. A lengthy animation is often especially useful for first time users of a product as the lengthy animation provides feedback as to what is occurring. However, that same lengthy animation may become undesirable, even an annoying delay, as the user becomes more familiar with the product and no longer needs the feedback.
Of course, there is also an issue with regard to actually programming the animation. More particularly, an animation developer must determine both the nature or behavior of the animation as well as the amount of time animation over which the animation occurs. Presumably, the animation developer will attempt to balance the fact that there will be seasoned users (i.e., those who do not need lengthy animations, if any at all) and novice users (i.e., those who would greatly benefit from an appropriate amount of animation). Additionally, given the wide range of computers upon which a given product may operate, care must be taken such that a particular animation will operate as intended, including its designed speed and time. With all of these factors, it is often daunting to design the “perfect” animation.
Still another issue related to animation is the fact that most computers are now multi-tasking, meaning that more than one action may occur on the computer at the same (or nearly the same) time. Thus, the possibility that multiple animations occur on the same user interface can be very high. Unfortunately, a user can almost never cognizantly process more than one or two disparate animations that occur on the user interface. Thus, when multiple animations occur at or near the same time on a computer screen, there is a great likelihood that a user will actually miss all or part of any given animation. As an animation is typically an indication that something occurred in the computer, the likelihood that a user misses some event, perhaps a very critical event, is substantial.